This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to compare two different treatments for a kidney disease known as focal segmental glomerulosclerosis. Patients with this condition continue to have an abnormally large amount of protein in their urine. If left untreated, patients can develop end stage renal disease when they have to start routine dialysis or consider kidney transplantation. Several different medicines have been used in patients with FSGS to prevent or delay ESRD, but it is not clear whether any of these treatments change the long-term outcome. The medicines being used in this study are already being used to treat patients with FSGS, however, experts disagree as to what the best treatment is for patients with FSGS, and there is no strong evidence to prove which treatment is better. Two treatments used in this study are: 1.Cyclosporine 2.The other plan will use two medicines - Mycophenolate Mofetil and intermittent high doses of a steroid called Dexamethasone.